Shadowlight0982
Shadowlight0982 or Shadow is a player of FFW and leader of the mercenary guild Kurotsubasa. Shadow was the player chosen by the goddess Izanami to save Fanfiction World and protect reality as well. ---- Story Shadowlight0982, or Shadow to others, is one of the many players on FFW. While Shadow writes his own stories for fun Shadow travels the game for rare items and treasures. Shadow soon discovered a very rare item in the game that soon makes him a target for many in FFW. Shadow is known to keep to himself except to his list of friends, while he is not known to be the one to jump in at any crisis he has a noble heart and will help anyone in need. Appearance Shadow is a young man with dark skin, short slightly spiky black hair with bangs and heterochromatic eyes with his right eye as a dark brown and his left white because of the Byakugan. Shadow stands at six feet with an average build. He builds himself more for speed and endurance rather than overall strength. Shadow is mostly seen wearing black or dark blue clothing such as his signature open black hoodie, dark blue shirt (displaying his crest), fingerless gloves, black baggy pants, and black steel toed shoes. Shadow's outfit later changes sometime after the Eclipse Tournament. Personality Shadow is smart, loyal, bold, headstrong, not afraid to question those he thinks is wrong, and as he was told a born leader. One thing that can be said about Shadow is that he is distant, if Shadow had it this way no one would know a thing about his past. Years ago Shadow kept others away to deal with his growing powers but several encounters and friends caused him to slowly come out his shell. Pre-Cannon After hearing about FFW Shadow was mostly interested in the many worlds and the possibilities the game had to offer. Shadow began playing and quickly got into the occupation of Treasure Hunting. Soon during his small climb to fame Shadow became part of a guild and quickly go more powerful and discovered new areas all around FFW. However this wouldn't last as Shadow was then betrayed by the guild he joined causing him to use a forbidden skill and destroying a whole area. Soon after Shadow began a solo career avoiding others as to not feel the same betrayal. Overtime Shadow met a young Rose and began traveling with her and trained her as well for a time. Soon after he began meeting a few individuals that slowly showed him he couldn't avoid others forever. After a while when he finished traveling with a group of players he was given the idea of created a guild, that guild would later become Kurotsubasa with Shadow, Bella, DB, and Key as the core members. Cannon(FFW) Shadow is the leader of the guild Kurotsubasa. As the leader it is mostly Shadow that leads and accepts several requests given to him or he allows whoever has an assignment or wants to lead. Shadow is a treasure Hunter which usually leads to him or a few others traveling to areas to find a specific item. One such item that Shadow found was the Wings of Creation, that was given to him after the FFW's goddess Izanami saved his life. Now Shadow has been given a mission to protect FFW and another goal he has is to find Izanagi, the one who created the world. Weapons/Items Death Scythe: The most power weapons of the Shinigami (Soul Eater). In FFW these scythes can easily slash through enemies and weak monsters and absorb their souls. Death Scythes also emit a special soul wavelength that links to its user and allows them to use soul techniques. While a weapon in the game Death Scythes have sentience and will only work with their owners or one who can match their artificial soul wavelength. Azure Grimoire: A powerful grimoire in the form of Shadow's right arm. The Azure Grimoire allows the user to summon seithr and the power of the Azure and parts of the legendary Black Beast to attack their opponents. The Azure Grimoire allows Shadow to use Soul Eater which can steal soul power and health from his opponents and add it to himself. The Azure is said to house limitless energy, but overuse of this power will destroy its user and summon the infamous Black Beast. Kunai: Kunai are one of the most common ninja tools in the Naruto series. It is a black dagger designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it, and is about the length of one's hand. The most generic of Shadow's tools, he uses kunai to make up for his lack of ranged and distance attacks. The Kunai are Shadow's least used weapons ever. Dimensional ÄRM Zipper: A Dimensional ÄRM giant zipper that allows Shadow to store extra items and weapons in an extra-dimensional space for storage. It can be used in battle for fast change of ÄRMs. While having space in the storage of the Kurotsubasa base Shadow keeps his most important, powerful, and dangerous treasures in the Zipper. The Zipper is normally seen hidden inside Shadow's jacket or his pockets. Single Strap Backpack: A bag used to easily carry supplies and items. The backpack is where Shadow usually keeps anything found on a trip or supplies for having to camp a night out, this bag is mostly nicknamed his utility bag. Wings of Creation Wings of Creation: An item with the ancient power of one of the gods of FFW, the wings has the power to create, alter, and manipulate all attributes of the world around its owner. This item takes the form of a gold bracelet on Shadow's left wrist. While this item is extremely rare and powerful Shadow still has not found a way to summon its power at will. Relationships Kurotsubasa Bella Despite times when Bella annoys him and they sometimes have different ideas on how to approach a situation Shadow and Bella have close to a brother/sister style relationship. It varies on who is older sometimes as Bella may be older but Shadow is the one to clean up her messes and bail her out of some cases with her pranks. Bella was also one of the few people that made him come out of his shell in the past and gave him the idea of creating a guild. Key Originally when they met they were rivals fighting for the same treasure; eversince the trials of the dungeon they grown to have mutual respect for each other that later became friendship. Key is one of the few that Shadow trusts with almost anything and he is leader of the Kurotsubasa incase Shadow it away. DB Illu Ravena Felidae Ravena Felis Other Rose Grim Administration Cast Rina Leon Speed Rare Hunters Fiction Powers Soul Eater Meister (Soul Eater): Shadow has the abilities of a scythe meister, which also includes seeing and resonating with other souls. Shadow can also use scythe meister techniques such as Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. Shadow can also bond with other weapons and maybe even other Demon Weapons but this hasn't been shown yet. BlazBlue Soul Eater Drive (BlazBlue): Shadow uses the dark power of the azure to summon parts of the Black Beast from Blazblue. Shadow can summon things such as tail, heads, and wings (etc.) which strengthen his attacks and allows use of Distortion drives and Astral Heats. This drive also steals partial health from an opponent and add it to Shadow's own. Shadow also carries the Azure Grimoire (shaped as the fingerless glove on his right hand) which he can use to call upon the Azure and activate the BlazBlue; however, doing this is taxing and he can only use that power so many times in a given day to not lose control. Naruto Byakugan (Naruto): A dōjutsu kekkei genkai that allows for 360 degrees of vision. The Byakugan can even see through solid objects and has telescopic sight with zoom and x-ray. While Shadow mostly uses this ability for search and scouting, the Byakugan also allows Shadow to use the jyuuken/gentle fist style. The eye helps boosts Shadow's already high perception as he can locate weak spots in defenses, tensing of muscles, and even read emotions with it. Original Power Celestial Being Celestial Being is the evolved form of Shadow's powers triggered during a later time after the Eclipse Tournament. This gives Shadow various galatic and spacial powers stronger than most ever seen before. Celestial Being can be broken down into different parts. Gravity Wave: Shadow's base power, he still retains the power to manpulate and control gravity. He can generate a gravitational field a certain range around him and can gradually or rapidly increase or decrease the gravity around an object to zero gravity or over 1000x gravity. Shadow can also fire gravity wells as a projectile to damage opponents without manipulating gravity around others. The Techniques of Gravity Waves are: *Gravity Wave: Generating and controlling gravity around himself and others. Shadow can control the gravity around 100 meters in all directions, he can also increase gravity gradually or drastically or can completely stop gravity. *Gravity Wave: Shadow sends a burst of gravity in the direction of his choice. *Gravity Control: After selecting a certain area in his range Shadow can then control all gravity in that space. Shadow can strengthen or lessen the amount of gravity in that space. *Gravity Blast: Shadow fires off a bolt of gravity or gravity well from his hands or mouth. The size and power depends on how much energy Shadow charges. The attack affects whatever part of the body it hits by crushing organs with gravity. *Gravity Zero: Shadow stops the forces of gravity in the area he chooses. Shadow can also use this technique to allow objects or people to float or use it around himself and others to fly. Planetary Ring: Along with gravity Shadow can use elements symbolized by the planets themselves. The power manifests as a ring that wraps around Shadow's body giving him the power as long as the ring swirls around his body. Depending on the planet Shadow envokes he gains a different elemental attack: *Mars Burning force: Starting as a red ring, this allows Shadow to generate and manipulate fire. Shadow can shape the power into any shape he wants ranging from fireballs, flaming swords, whips, and even as a dragon. *Mercury Air Pressure: Generating a silver ring, Shadow can manipulate wind and air with this power. This can have Shadow fire a gust of wind either throwing enemies off their feet or blowing them away. With enough concentration Shadow can summon a tornado. *Venus Earth Shatter: Using a brown ring, Shadow can shoot shockwaves and generate earthquakes. Shadow can use these abilities as long as he has physical contact with the ground. *Neptune Tidal Surge:: Summoning a blue ring, Shadow can summon or control water and use it as he sees fit. The power greatly increases if used at night or over a large body of water. Using whips of water or waves Shadow can even sharpen the water to use as blades. Stardust Force: The strongest arsenal and signature of Celestial Being, Shadow can generate and manipulate stellar and spacial energy. The power has the appearance of the night sky as it appears as a dark blue aura with twinkling stars within it. With enough damage anything Shadow cuts and defeats using this power will turn into stars and evaporate within seconds making it a deadly technique (similar to the Stardust Breaker that is was inspired from). Stardust can form around weapons changing their appearances and can also be fired as balls of energy. It can even become a protective aura reducing damage and become a dome to protect others. Techniques/Magic Original Attacks Lunar Destroyer: Shadow combines the azure's seither into Witch Hunter and gives it an ominous new looks and power. The new “Witch Hunter” can destroy and absorb any soul in its way. The amount of force and power depends on how long Shadow charges. Bloody Moon Tornado: While in Blood Kain and using Witch Hunter, Shadow adds in Rotation and creates a vortex of soul stealing destruction. Shadow becomes a spinning vortex of deadly slashes that will cut through his opponents. Eight Trigrams-Enter the Darkness: Shadow strikes opponent with a barrage of gentle fist taijutsu and renders them immobile. The final strike sends them into the air only to be caught by Devoured by Darkness. Shadow Step: A style of high speed movement created by Shadow himself. It is instant movement using all of the shadows in the area. Shadow can move from one shadow to the next by taking a single step, often using it to appear behind his opponet. He can also use shadow step to cross many distances but this is triering and can leave him exhuasted afterwards. Magic While not an expert Shadow has used a few forms or magic and can use mana rather than chi to power certain attacks: Tendrils of Darkness: As the name suggests the user creates threads made of shadows. The threads are almost unbreakable and can be as strong as steel, and the spell can only be used from a person's or object's shadow. Dark Void: Creates a small black hole that swallows up anything in its path. The spell on its own lasts for a short tim but can remain open by using more mana. Gale of Darkness: Summons wind infused with darkness, the winds can become blades or cyclone that swallows its opponent. The winds can be called at will and is affected by the user's emotions. Ground Zero: A forbidden darkness/gravity technique. Shadow strikes the ground and creates a massive sphere of darkness and gravity that shoots out in all directions. All things in its way of the sphere are destroyed. The force of this technique is so destructive that it can even permanently damage an area. Darkness Within A power that was once sealed within Shadow; it was unlocked by Kusanagi during the Eclipse Tournament. Seen as a dark violet and black aura by others it's true form is hidden within Shadow created by the betrayal he felt years ago. Shadow has no control of this power losing conciousness and falling into raw instincts, he is driven soly by winning and will go through friend and foe to achieve it. The darkness ampifies Shadow's powers and techniques and also allowing him to use new ones, elements infused with darkness are also available to Shadow in this form. With each use Shadow slowly loses control to the darkness in his heart and stays in this form for longer periods of time. He will continue to lose himself until he remains in his Dark State forever. Combinations After the Eclipse Tournament Kurotsubasa began new training regimes to increase their teamwork, one of these regimes were by creating combinations. Depending on who Shadow is fighting with the combinations can change. Shadow and Bella: Darkness Style: Void Rasengan Bella uses her chakra and forms a Rasengan in her hand. Shadow then charges the sphere with his own gravity and darkness powers to create a new elemental attack. The Rasengan then becomes a Gravity Well that draws in everything, even the air around it. Whatever the Rasengan hits will be sucked into a miniature black hole that lasts for usually five minutes. Shadow and Illu: Black Beast Destruction Illu summons Yamata no Orochi from her summoning scroll while Shadow activates the BlazBlue. Shadow then charges the beast with the Azure's power turning it into a copy of the Black Beast. While the beast is out it takes both Shadow and Illu to control it. The beasts can destroy everything in it's path and has a final "Bijuudama" like attack. The beast can remain active as long as Illu still has energy to use, as the form is still apart of Yamata no Orochi. Shadow and Key: Blade Cyclone Shadow uses Gravity Wave to hold the target(s) in midair as Key freezes time. The two then use a series of highspeed slashes on the frozen enemies. When the techniqur ends the target falls to the ground covered in several cuts. Music Themes Crush 40: All Hail Shadow- Shadow's Theme I Air Gear OST: Chain (Tekno Value)- Battle Theme I Skillet: Monster- Darkness Mode Theme I Get Backers OST: Awakening and Rage- Darkness Mode Theme II Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Bond at Stake- Wings of Creation Theme - Vs. Adminstration Theme Three Days Grace: Animal I've Become- Vs. CHAOS Theme Dot Hack Roots OST: Silly Go Round- Vs. Kusanagi Theme Three Days Grace: Time of Dying- Shadow's Death Theme Quotes "You think any of you guys can stand up to me, maybe in a few years of playing."-Shadow when fighting noobs after him. "Why does crazy **** always happen to me?" "I'm no hero, I just can't stand seeing crap like that." Shadow when he helps someone. "Everyone has their own demons, leave me to my own." "This is the end!" Shadow when finishing a fight. "Like I said, the end." Shadow after winning. Gallery Shadowlight0982 Symbol 2.jpg|Shadow's symbol Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Shadow and Kurotsubasa Shadowlight0982 by raiju onna-d4y27r9.jpg|Shadowlight0982 Kurotusbasa chibi walk by raiju onna-d50x4ls.jpg|Chibi Walk Kurotsubasa genderbend by raiju onna-d50x62b.jpg|Shadylight0982 and Kurotsubasa Kurotsubasa jackets off by raiju onna-d50x5fr.jpg|Omake Ravena and Shads.jpg Trivia *Shadow keeps most people, even his guild, in the dark about his problems. This is because he believes only he can solve them himself. *Though his element is Darkness, he has only one power that is darkness aligned. *Shadow was originally going to be Twilight elemental, until it was scrapped saying the creator prefered darkness over light anyway. *A reacurring theme is Shadow not wanting to play the hero but ends up doing so. *Though Shadow can be incredibly perceptive, he can also be oblivious to simple things such as women's feelings (at least those aimed at him). Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Players Category:Male Category:Darkness Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Rare Hunters Category:Treasure Hunter